


We'll Be Okay

by Waterlogged_Kazoo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Panic Attacks, Scars, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlogged_Kazoo/pseuds/Waterlogged_Kazoo
Summary: The battle against Red-Haired Shanks left Kid with scars, both physical and emotional.My interpretation of the Kid Pirates' fight with Shanks, and how Kid and Killer got their scars.
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Killer
Kudos: 13





	We'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo more angsty stuff cuz I like making characters suffer ig. Trigger warning for violence, panic attacks, and swearing. Thanks for reading!

Captain Eustass Kid stood at the head of the Victoria Punk, gazing out at the swirling grey storm clouds that were gradually gathering over the endless sapphire sea that the ship sailed through. Today was the day, the day that the Kid Pirates would make their move against the Yonko Red-Haired Shanks and his famed crew. Though Kid usually had no interest in planning, preferring to dive into battle at a moment's notice, this attack had been planned for months. He'd spent hours begrudgingly going over details along with his crew, tracking Red-Haired's sporadic traveling patterns, researching his crew, and figuring out the best possible way to rein victorious over the supposedly unbeatable man. And now, today, they would finally face the Yonko.

As the bow of the Punk cut through the slowly growing waves, Kid pushed down the feeling of nervousness that rose in his throat like bile. The future Pirate King couldn't possibly be nervous! 

Kid was drawn out of his thoughts as he heard the soft thuds of his partner's boots on the deck behind him. Killer made his way over, and stopped to stand beside his captain. 

"Heat says we'll be at Red-Haired's location soon." the masked man said, in his usual quiet tone.

Not breaking his glare out towards the sea, Kid merely grunted in response.

Never a man for many words, Killer placed his large, strong hand gently on the captain's shoulder and gave a squeeze. His way of saying "I believe in you, we'll be okay."

Kid shook out his hands and rolled his shoulders, trying to dislodge the doubtful thoughts from his mind. He could do this, he was going to beat that damn redhead and show the world how powerful he was. He was Eustass fucking Kid, dammit!

He turned and nodded to Killer. They could do this. They would succeed. 

At least, that's what he tried to keep telling himself.

…

The battle ended almost as soon as it began. One moment, Kid wore a gauntlet of blades, guns, and scrap metal, bellowing a war cry as he and his crew leaped onto the deck of the Red Force to attack Shanks' crew, and the next, he and Killer were standing alone, watching as the last of their crewmates were thrown to floor, beaten to a bloody pulp. They were unconscious, but Kid was relieved to see most of their chests rising and falling faintly, though his relief did nothing to dull his fury. The Yonko stood on the other side of the ship's deck, grimly watching as his crew of brutal warriors stood in a wide loop around the captain and vice captain of the Kid Pirates.

Kid's chest heaved, and his breath was uneven and growly as he pulsed with rage at how easily and effortlessly these monsters had torn his crew to shreds, as though they were nothing but a boring chore to take care of and forget. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Kid was supposed to be strong! He was supposed to win!

Killer stood panting beside him, his gauntlets shattered and his scythes chipped and useless. "Kid…" his partner gasped. "Kid, please… we tried. We need to retreat!" 

Killer's pleas fell on deaf ears. The only thing that registered in Kid's mind was the burning need to kill Red-Haired Shanks. 

With a deafening shout, Kid lunged toward his target. He ran past the fallen, broken forms of his friends, and past the crew that they should've been able to destroy. He leaped towards Red-Haired, and raised his crumbling gauntlet to strike. 

The Yonko smirked. 

Time seemed to slow to a snail's pace.

Shanks drew his blade…

Kid's face and chest were ripped open with barely a flick of that sword. Burning pain exploded throughout the young captain's upper body, and Kid's furious shout turned to a howl of pain. 

Time began to move again. As Kid fell from his leap, Red-Haired snatched the collar of his victim's jacket and spun around, slamming the now-bloody man against the wall of the ship behind him, knocking the wind out of him. There was a sick crunch as Kid made impact, though he could not tell if it was the wall being smashed or his own bones shattering. Kid's strength escaped him, and his gauntlet disintegrated back into nothing but scrap.

As Kid took ragged, rattling gasps, desperately trying to regain his breath, he heard Killer scream his name, and the sound of his boots hitting the floor as his masked partner raced toward him.

Not bothering to look up, Shanks simply said "Benn, take him."

"Aye." Benn Beckman's long grey hair flew out behind him as he grabbed Killer from behind, grabbed his wrists in a deathgrip, and kicked the back of his legs to knock the Massacre Soldier to his knees. Lucky Roux, another of Shanks' men, lumbered over with crashing steps, and held a pistol to Killer's head. Roux reached over with a thick, grubby hand and yanked off Killer's helmet, allowing his tangled yellow locs to spill out and fall like a curtain over his horrified face.

This only infuriated Kid even more. Killer's face was reserved for those who cared about him! It was reserved for Kid!

"Don't you dare fucking touch him…!"  
Kid cut himself off with a gasp of pain, and slumped back against the wall, growling at the molten agony in his face and chest. Another pistol wielding man pointed his gun at Kid with a snicker. The young captain recognised him by his bleached dreads; Yasopp the sniper. 

With both of the remaining Kid Pirates restrained, Shanks laughed. He fucking laughed. 

The Yonko walked towards where Kid was slumped against the wall, and crouched down in front of him. 

"So," the Red-Haired captain began. "That was quite the stunt, wasn't it?"

A few of the Yonko's crewmates laughed or jeered at Kid, who desperately wanted to smash each and every one of their smug faces in. 

"See, I'd like to think I'm a pretty forgiving guy. But when someone comes and attacks my friends and I, well… that's rather rude, wouldn't you say?" Shanks leaned in toward Kid, and looked him dead in the eye. Kid could feel the power radiating off the older captain, and knew that if this man wanted to he could kill Kid without the slightest struggle. Kid had majorly messed up. Through the fog of his fear and frustration, he found the strength to spit at Shanks' feet, though the only reaction he earned was a parody of a frown and a few mocking laughs from the redheaded man's crew. 

"Y'know, Kid- that's your name, yeah?- I think I'm gonna let you off the hook with just a wee punishment. Because if you were to keep throwing yourself into battle with people you obviously can't beat, that just wouldn't be good for anyone, now would it? We're going to make this a little learning experience for you." Red-Haired smirked and got to his feet. 

Kid braced himself, preparing for more pain. 

But then, Shanks turned and began to walk towards Killer, still restrained and held at gunpoint.

Kid's heart dropped. "No…. No! Leave him alone!"

As Kid began to move, Yasopp cocked his gun. "Don't try it, mate."

Shanks stopped in front of Killer, and grabbed his jaw to get a better look at his usually-hidden face. Killer flinched as his hair shifted and his face was put on display. He felt so exposed. Shanks idly turned Killer's face from side to side, examining him as though Killer was an animal about to be slaughtered for meat in a butcher shop.

"So this is what the Massacre Soldier looks like. Huh." 

Killer scowled and thrashed against his captors, desperate to protect his captain. But Beckman held fast. 

Red-Haired drew his sword again, slowly this time, and walked toward one of his own crewmates, who now held a lit torch. Shanks held his blade over the fire, letting the metal heat up to the point of subtly glowing before he returned to Killer's side.

"Hold out his arm." He said to Beckman. The Yonko's first mate nodded, and used his strength and tight grip to extend Killer's arm out to the side-

A few other of the Red-Haired pirates rushed over to hold Kid down, and he fought and thrashed uselessly against their superior strength.

Kid shrieked. "Killer! Fuck… leave my partner alone!" 

Shanks lowered the flat edge of his blade and began to repeatedly press it against Killer's skin. 

The howl of agony that tore through Killer's throat felt like a stab through Kid's heart. The acrid stench of his best friend's burning flesh flooded his nostrils. He couldn't let them do this. He couldn't let them do this to his friend. Damn his pride, damn this attack, damn that Yonko!

Kid's shouts broke into sobs, and his demands became pleas. 

"Please… I'm fucking begging you! Let him go! Do whatever you want to me, just stop hurting my friend!" 

Shanks allowed the heated weapon to sizzle against Killer's skin for another moment, then pulled away. Beckman released Killer's left arm and it fell limply to his side, still steaming. 

The only sounds that could be hurt were Kid and Killer's matching ragged breathing, and the soft drip of blood as it dribbled down Killer's blackened forearm. 

Shanks turned back towards Kid, still gripping the furious sword in his singular hand.

"Now, that's what I like to see."

The redheaded man began to walk towards Kid, the corners of his mouth cruelly raised.

"Willing to sacrifice yourself for your beloved first mate. Well done, that's a good trait for a captain to have."

Shanks gestured to one of the men restraining Kid, and with a nod, the man held out Kid's arm, just like how Beckman had done with Killer's. Through the panic, Kid choked out a furious "Fuck you."

This only made Red-Haired chuckle. He raised his sword, ready to strike.

Killer shouted again, this time a desperate sob, begging for his partner's life.

Kid bared his teeth.

The blade swung down towards his shoulder like a burning guillotine.

There was a wet slicing noise, and Kid wailed.

…

Kid sat up like a shot in his bed, panic setting in. Another fucking flashback. 

With frantic terror flooding his mind, his breath sped up and he grabbed at the stump of his left arm, clawing at the lumpy scar tissue.

His breath rattled in his sweat-soaked chest, and every inch of his body trembled with electrifying anxiety.

Killer rushed over from his own bed, his mask left behind in his haste to calm his captain. The blonde man knelt on the bed beside Kid, and wrapped his muscular arms around him. He grabbed his partner's remaining hand and held it tight, preventing Kid from hurting himself even further.

Killer pressed his face against Kid's scarred neck. "It's okay, you're fine. We're on the Punk, the fight happened weeks ago. You'll be okay." 

Killer's touch and the soft mumble of his reasurences gradually returned Kid to his mind. The two pirates sat there for what felt like hours until the trembling finally stopped, and Kid collapsed against Killer's chest, exhausted from the panic attack. Killer released his grip on his hand and slowly raised to card his fingers through his partner's tousled hair, doing anything he could to let Kid relax.

Kid let out a ragged, frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry."

Killer gave him a tight squeeze. "We'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me worries thinks I made Shanks a little too brutal, but it still kinda fits I think. Anyways Kid and Killer ily sorry for making y'all suffer


End file.
